Boldly They Rode
| image = File:On the hull of DS9.jpg|The player character spacewalking to infiltrate DS9. | faction = Federation, Klingon Empire, Romulan Republic | episode = Cardassian Struggle, Dominion Domination | release = 10 March 2012 | rank = rear admiral, lower half (44) brigadier general (44) subadmiral I (44) | giver = Commander Mesi Achebe | type = Episode | date = 2409 | stardate = }} " " is a cross-faction mission in Star Trek Online. It is the fifth and final mission of the feature episode "The 2800", which was incorporated into the "Cardassian Struggle" and "Dominion Domination" episodes at the end of its original run. The mission's name is a quotation from the third stanza of Alfred, Lord Tennyson's poem "The Charge of the Light Brigade", in reference to Lieutenant Dr. Julian Bashir and Senior Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien quoting the stanza in its entirety before engaging the Dominion and Cardassian Guard forces during Operation Return in the DS9 episode " ". Despite being cross-faction in and of itself "Boldly They Rode" is the chronologically last mission belonging to a non-cross-faction episode. Subsequent missions, beginning with "Report to Gamma Orionis" in the "Borg Advance" arc, are all cross-faction. Description Federation and allied Romulan Now that we have the aid of one of the Founders, we should have no trouble convincing the Jem'Hadar at Deep Space 9 to stand down and return to the Gamma Quadrant. Starfleet and the Klingon Empire are assembling a unified fleet to garrison the station and repair the damage from the battle. We want you to go with the Founder to negotiate the surrender of the remaining Jem'Hadar. Rendezvous with a Jem'Hadar ship near Deep Space 9. You'll represent the interests of the Alpha Quadrant, but this should be a simple formality. Captain Kurland is headed to Deep Space 9 in the , along with the rest of the task force. Oh, he said to tell you that he's looking forward to seeing you on the station again. Klingon Empire and allied Romulan Summary The player character meets Eraun and the female Changeling near Deep Space 9 and hails the station. The Changeling orders Loriss to tell Kar'ukan to stand his troops down, but the first refuses, stating that the only glory left for him and his men is death. The player character has the idea to board the station via spacewalk to surgically eliminate Kar'ukan in the hopes that his will be more reasonable. Wearing an environmental suit, they travel along the exterior of the station, avoiding traps and disabling subsystems. Along the way a bird-of-prey jumps the gun on the attack and is shot down by Jem'Hadar attack ships, crashing into the station; the player must evade a secondary explosion. They also destroy another attack ship with the station's photon torpedo launchers. The player eventually reaches an airlock and battles their way to Ops, entering via the back door to the commanding officer's office. They attack Kar'ukan and severely wound him, but the Jem'Hadar beams away to his flagship, a Jem'Hadar dreadnought carrier. The player returns to their starship and the fleet is forced to engage the Jem'Hadar occupiers at full strength. Initially the battle goes poorly due to the enemy's numerical advantage, but then Captain Va'Kel Shon arrives with additional reinforcements, leading the way in the newly launched . Eventually Kar'ukan's ship is destroyed and the remaining Jem'Hadar and Vorta surrender and return to the Gamma Quadrant. References Characters :Mesi Achebe • Eraun • female Changeling • Kar'ukan • James Kurland • Kyona • Loriss • Phillipa Matthias • Va'Kel Shon • Tem Inasi • Samuel Winters :Kira Nerys Locations :Deep Space 9 :Alpha Quadrant • Bajoran wormhole • Gamma Quadrant Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Caitian • Changeling • human • Jem'Hadar • Vorta Ranks and titles :captain • commander • first • Founder :Kai Starships and vehicles : bird-of-prey • Federation cruiser (random) • Federation escort (random) • Federation frigate (random) • Federation science vessel (random) • Jem'Hadar attack ship • Jem'Hadar heavy escort • Jem'Hadar battleship • Jem'Hadar dreadnought carrier • Klingon bird-of-prey (random) • Klingon battle cruiser (random) • Raptor escort (random) • ( ) • ( ) • Vessel 6474 (Jem'Hadar battlecruiser) : ( ) States and organizations :Dominion • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Technology and weapons :airlock • environmental suit • force field • photon torpedo • sensor array • subspace communication • torpedo launcher • transporter Appendices Background information *This mission is the first appearance of the , as well as that of two members of its command staff, Commander Phillipa Matthias and Lieutenant Commander Tem Inasi, all of whom have non-speaking roles in the cutscene that plays when the Enterprise warps in. *Star Trek Magazine #41's STO short story "Shakedown" takes place immediately before the final battle in this mission. Connections External link * Category:Star Trek Online missions Category:The 2800 feature episode missions Category:Cardassian Struggle episode missions Category:Dominion Domination episode missions